User blog:IWM/Team JNPR Will Not Last Long, Theories, and Opinions
I should've typed "would", but the title above have a nice ring to it otherwise. This blog also contains theories, too. Pyrrha and Jaune finally kissed. Unfortunately, our spirits were immediately trashed by the death of our Magneto gal. Did I feel sorry? Yeah, and shocked as well, but no shallowness here, because I appreciate the story development. And now with Pyrrha gone, Team JNPR is left with Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Jaune Arc. Take note how Pyrrha was shot on the heel, ''the same way how her allusion was fated to die, Achilles. Take Note. As we can see from the season finale, the rest of Team JNPR and Ruby Rose are travelling to Haven where they assumed the rest of Cinder's forces are. Would they meet Salem? We're not sure until the next volume. By the way, with Ruby in the team, Team JNPR would be abbreviated as Team JNRR, which would still sort of sound like "'J'U'''B'IPE'R'", with Ruby as an addition. Now, I told you to take note about Pyrrha's death. This is connected to the title of this blog. Think or research how Mulan, Thor, and Joan of Arc were killed. That's right, I'm talking about theoretical deaths for Lie Ren, Nora, and Jaune, respectively. It might be sad to think, but it is plausible. Generally and theoretically speaking, Ren would commit suicide, Nora would be slained by some serpent or something (I didn't research on Thor's death clearly yet), and Jaune would burn to death. Poor Jaune... Yeah, totally, maybe. Wait, allusions...What happens if Team RWBY dies the same way their allusions did? ...NAH!!! My persona alludes to Jose Rizal, who was executed by a Spanish firing squad due to his "crimes". So, is that how he must die??? Now, let us go for the ''Wizard of Oz ''team. Glynda alludes to the Good Witch of the North, Ironwood alludes to the Tin Man, Qrow alludes to the Scarecrow, and Ozpin alludes to Ozpinhead, of course. I asked myself this: "Where is the Cowardly Lion?" Yeah, I kind of want to see an allusion of that character come to life, and hoping Monty did it already but isn't out yet. And then we have Salem. At first, I thought the narrator from the "Ruby Rose" episode (the VERY first episode) and one of the World of Remnant episodes were Glynda's voices, but I was wrong. Finally, Salem ''might ''allude to the Wicked Witch of the West, although RT didn't say so. But it sounds awesome to see Glynda and Ozpin tag team against Salem~ Let's now go to Qrow. It seems his Semblance is transforming into a, uh...a crow. Or perhaps that was just a coincidence. If it is, then hell, let's make OCs with animal transformation Semblances. And about the Four Maidens with the old wizard from the story, I was thinking that Ozpin might've been the wizard from the story. For the Maidens, I'm not quite sure, but I think Ozpinhead distributed powers to 4 people (?). And there're 4 continents in the Land of Oz... Now, for Team RWBY: #Ruby, along with Team JNPR, are journeying to Haven. #Weiss was sent back to Atlas where her father thought it would be safer to be in. #Blake "ran away". No, NO. Look, she is roaming around, and perhaps looking for Adam. I believe she isn't running away. She has to be brave enough now. Otherwise, no character development. #Yang...I expected her to make arm jokes, but she's currently at home, depressed and negative... Well, that is all for today/tonight~ Category:Blog posts